


第一百次的服務

by qmario



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 青樓哏，角色名跟本文已經一丁丁點關係都沒有了，隨意帶喜歡的角色名稱閱讀亦可單純是我打ff14用騎士職業打100場解出「為人民服務的騎士」成就後心血來潮的產物
Relationships: Benjamin Kondraki/Garry Leers
Kudos: 1





	第一百次的服務

**Author's Note:**

> 青樓哏，角色名跟本文已經一丁丁點關係都沒有了，隨意帶喜歡的角色名稱閱讀亦可
> 
> 單純是我打ff14用騎士職業打100場解出「為人民服務的騎士」成就後心血來潮的產物

跨坐在男人的下腹，Leers垂頭賣力扭動著腰，以後穴激烈吞吐對方高昂勃發的性器。含在體內的硬物不斷擦過舒服的地方，快感從下身延著中樞神經接連竄上腦海，充填整具軀體的麻痺舒爽使他擺動地愈來愈艱難，但他不能因此停下，如果沒有讓對方也感覺到舒服一切就沒有意義了。急促而費力的呼吸間夾雜著讓聽者耳根酥麻的甜膩呻吟，雙手輕扶在男人腰腹間，Leers因快意而充盈淚液的眼睛一刻也不想從另一人的面龐移開。

想要一直這樣，想要一直待在他身旁。

「Ben……唔——有、有感覺舒服嗎……？」

「嗯，很棒。」原先仰躺著的男人緩緩坐了起來，用雙手抱住了騎坐在自己身上的那副身體並喟嘆般地回答。「Garry，你最棒了。」

被心儀的人稱讚令Leers無意識地收縮了下腹部，他馬上感受到身下人也因此一顫，抱住自己的手臂也緊了緊。真的好喜歡好喜歡，他抿著唇忍住親吻對方的衝動，繼續著他應做的工作。

熟悉的體積深埋在體內，就好像不僅是身體，兩人的心也能被連繫到一塊兒。下身在強烈快意的衝擊下痙攣的愈來愈厲害，每摩擦一下都是劇烈刺激，腰腿已經發軟的不受控制，現在每一下動作都是靠著意志力在死撐著才不至於趴倒在Ben身上。Leers呻吟著加快速度，隨時放鬆神經都會直接達到高潮，過多的快樂焚燒著讓人幾乎陷入瘋狂，他無意識地在最後衝刺間向另一人伸出一隻手，對方回應地騰出手握住，讓彼此的五指緊密相扣。在Leers重重坐到底、繃著肌肉感受到Ben也一起釋放了性慾的同一刻，閉著眼的他感覺到後腦被輕柔地捧住，另一雙唇貼上了自己的溫熱摩挲。就好像親密的戀人一樣……Leers總是擅自這麼妄想著，他私心傾身向Ben更為貼近了一點兒，令彼此赤裸的肌膚得到更大面積地觸碰。

「這樣就是第一百次了呢……」蹭了蹭Ben的頸側，Leers以沙啞的聲音說完，接著抬起臉露出帶著紅暈的笑容。

「Ben，你如果還有想要的話，我會再繼續努力的。」Leers靠在對方的懷抱中，貪婪地汲取那安心的體溫、熟悉的氣味，盡可能讓自己幻想出的假象能持續的更長些。

「比起那些，當作是慶祝這一刻的禮物，你想要什麼？」Ben摟著自己，在額頭留下輕吻的同時輕笑著道。「只要是我能做到的我都會完成。」

只想跟你在一起。Leers腦海裡第一個冒出的念頭只有這個，但他掐斷了這個差點兒吐出口的願望。他始終只是一件商品，而Ben是願意賞臉的顧客。

沒有其他人那麼年輕活力，也沒有其他人那麼好看迷人。雖然Leers一直以來都很盡責的提供服務，但以一件商品來說，他完全沒有精緻的、可以吸引人的地方，始終是客人們沒剩下多少選擇時才會被點名的傢伙。

他一直都是個殘次品。

直到遇見了Benjamin Kondraki。最初大概也是因為沒多少人選了Ben才會碰上自己吧，或許是自己表現的還算可以，那次之後Ben也會主動選擇他。第一次碰上反覆回來請他服務的客人，這種被需要似的感受讓Leers非常高興，也致使他每一回都會更賣力地讓對方滿足。這種肉體關係持續了很久，一開始就像其他客人那樣，欲望得到滿足後Ben就會離開，但當彼此愈來愈契合，Ben留下來的時間也逐漸變長。他們會聊很多不同的事物，在有了更多性行為外的交流後發現兩人意外地在對話上相當合拍。Leers十分珍惜這些時光，雖說沒有被關在這兒，但他的確也沒有太多自由，也在聊到這個話題的那時Leers才提起了他的『業績』壓力。

Leers記的非常清晰，Ben當時沈默著什麼也沒說，而從隔日起，Ben每天都會來找他，每天。甚至許多次買下他一整個夜晚的時間，卻從頭到尾都沒要求自己提供服務，兩人僅是彼此相擁著、歡談直到入眠。從未體會過的溫柔令人成癮，漸漸地，在與Ben相識的過程中心底萌生了不被允許存在的情感。

「如果……」停頓了許久後，Leers嚥下在舌尖翻滾的真心，篩選著用詞輕聲說：「如果Ben之後也能在有時間的時候來看看我，我、我就非常高興了。」

話音剛落，看見Ben柔和的笑容淡去的那一刻Leers便開始感到慌張。對方面無表情地鬆開了手，一直環著身體的熱度離開後，Leers才發現夜晚竟然這麼冷。

「不喜歡被我抱嗎？」耳邊傳來淡漠的話語，軀體的每一寸都想背離理智貼到對方的懷裡，但Leers只能用力掐著自己遏止欲望。鬆手的是Ben，身為拙劣商品的自己沒有資格纏著對方。

「不是……不是的……」著急地快要哭出來，淚珠確實也已然在眼眶中滾動，Leers調整呼吸的節奏不讓自己真的開始啜泣，但顫抖的嗓音已不受控制。

「Ben……Ben已經為我付出太多……所以、所以你不用再勉強自己……」即便自己是沒什麼價值的商品，跟那些人氣的孩子們比起來便宜許多，但像現在這樣每晚相見必定也耗費了相當可觀的金錢吧。不能再繼續造成Ben的麻煩了，比起自私自利的佔有著他的一瞬，Leers更期望最愛的他能過的幸福。

「在你看來，這些都是我在勉強自己？」Ben話語中的寒意更甚，聽見這樣的語句令Leers抖了下，他早已沒有勇氣注視對方的面容，只是僵坐在床上把頭垂到最低。

「不……我是……」想要大聲說出口，想要坦白自己的心意，想要懇求對方允許自己一直待在一旁。

「是因為……」這樣糟糕而汙穢的自己怎麼可以如此不要臉，然而……憋在心底實在太久，Leers感覺到自己再也無法隱藏下去了。

「喜歡……」被討厭、被覺得噁心都沒有差別了，讓Ben如此不快，他不可能再來找自己了吧。

「Ben，我喜歡你。」

在他的第一百次、他們的最後一次，他終於能夠說出自己真正的心情。

「如果我也能選擇的話，我只想跟你做這些事……想成為Ben唯一的性伴侶。」多麼貪心啊。自己說出口的話自己都快要聽不下去，撲簌簌落下的淚水Leers已不打算阻止。捏著大腿的雙手幾乎要把指尖嵌進皮肉，假如此時放開手，他絕對會克制不住掩著臉大哭。

Leers仍舊沒有抬起頭，但是床鋪凹陷的變化表現出了對方正在挪動身體。Ben是要離開了吧……一想到之後或許沒辦法再見到面，胸口就痛的發麻，假如他不要那麼得意忘形地說那些自以為是的話，是不是就不會變成這樣了呢？他應當要讓這些不該存在的愛意埋藏在深處腐爛的；他就該要提出一個無傷大雅的小禮物，這樣明天、後天、大後天Ben都還會過來見自己，他應該……

「那你以後都只跟我做就好了。」隨著溫和渾厚的嗓音，那雙手把他緊緊攬入懷抱，同時一件外衣被披上光裸的脊背，那件衣服染著Ben的氣味。

「Garry，你自由了。」迷茫的抬眸，映入視野的Ben手上拿著一疊文件，那種樣式的紙張在這裡很難看見，但Leers很清楚是代表著什麼的契約。「我希望你能做你自己喜歡的事，並沒有要用這東西逼迫你做什麼。」

「我只想看到你過的快樂。」

來自最深愛的人的那張笑臉壓垮了他的緊繃，Leers沒有忍住地大聲哭了起來，同時模糊不清喊著對方的名字。Ben的手輕輕在他的背部來回撫摸，就像在安撫一名情緒潰堤的孩子。

「如果不是中意你的話我沒事幹嘛花那麼多時間。」Ben小聲嘟囔著，一面大力但不失溫柔地揉著他的腦袋，一面一下下輕啄著他的眉眼。「抱歉，耗了那麼長時間才把你從這鬼地方救出來。」

Leers吸著鼻子用力搖頭，一時間說不出話來，他只能以兩隻手抱著另一人、將頭埋在對方胸口。

「Ben，我想要跟著你可以嗎……？」Leers揉著發熱的眼眶擦去泊泊湧出的水珠，他抬臉與Ben四目相交，一字一句清晰講出真正的願望。

「當然。」暖和的大掌貼著他的臉頰，他最喜歡的人向他低下頭。

這是真正的接吻，溫柔、溫暖、舒適，今後的所有脣舌相親也都不會再只是傾瀉欲望，理所當然地，下一次開始的軀體結合不會是商業行為，而是真實的因為愛而進行。

第一次，他終於能追隨自己的欲望擁抱心愛之人。而今天之後他還會有很多的第一次吧。

都是跟Ben一起。


End file.
